Fear
by yaoifannumba1
Summary: Naruto is afraid of water and Sasuke tries to help. May suck, but please read.


**I wrote this story in my creative writing class and it got an A, so I'm pretty happy about it. Hope you like it, too.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…but I can hope can't I?

Fear

Naruto looked at the lake and frowned. He had never liked the water. Sure, he took baths, but he didn't like the lake. It was dark and scary and he had a past with lakes.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sasuke called from behind him.

Naruto turned to see the raven haired boy walking over to him.

"Hi," he said, looking at the water, again.

"Well, aren't you going to get in?" Sasuke asked, then he smirked, "Or are you afraid?"

Naruto pouted and looked at the raven again.

"I am not!" he shouted, "I-I just don't feel like it right now."

"Right," Sasuke said, still smirking.

He knew Naruto didn't like the water. The blonde never went near the lake unless they had a mission or there was something important to be done around the water. Other then that Naruto tended to steer clear of the lake all together.

Today was no different. It was hot, really hot, and Sasuke had suggested that they go to the lake to cool off. Naruto had been reluctant at first, but with some persuasion, Sasuke had managed to get Naruto to agree. He was determined to get the blonde over his fear.

"Come on," Sasuke said, grabbing Naruto's arm and pulling him towards the water.

"I-I don't know," Naruto said, reluctant to get any closer to the lake.

"Oh, Come on," Sasuke said, "Don't be such a scaredy cat. Nothing's going to happen."

"But…"

Sasuke sighed.

"Why are you so afraid?" he asked.

"I-I'm not," Naruto said, turning away, "I just don't want to get in, now."

"Sure," Sasuke said, not buying it, "and I'm afraid of the dark."

"You are?" Naruto asked.

"No," Sasuke said, frowning.

He couldn't believe that Naruto had missed his sarcasm.

"Naruto," Sasuke tried again, "Nothing's going to happen in the lake. I promise."

"But I can't swim," Naruto said, pouting.

"Then hold on to me," Sasuke said, taking Naruto's hand and leading him towards the water.

Naruto bit his lip and followed Sasuke. Sasuke got in first, but Naruto hesitated.

"It's okay," Sasuke said in reassurance.

Naruto put his feet in the water and shivered slightly, and then he pulled them back out.

"I can't," he said.

Sasuke sighed and then jerked Naruto's hand out.

Naruto gasped as he fell forward into the lake and his head went under. He came up, sputtering and grabbed onto Sasuke's neck.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto said, shivering, "I don't like this."

"Just hold onto me," Sasuke said, swimming around to get Naruto used to the water.

Naruto held onto Sasuke tighter and Sasuke smiled.

"It's not that bad," Sasuke said, softly.

"I still don't like it," Naruto said, frowning.

"Why don't you like the water?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shivered and held Sasuke closer.

"W-When I was little," Naruto started, "I almost drowned in this lake. I didn't like it. It was dark under the water and I was scared."

Sasuke swam further out and Naruto looked around fearfully.

"Don't worry," Sasuke said, 'You won't drown. You're holding onto me, so how could you."

Naruto said nothing and Sasuke guided them through the water. After a while, Naruto began to calm down, but he still held onto Sasuke. He still didn't like the water, but with Sasuke there, he felt braver than he would have.

"Do you want to try to swim on your own?" Sasuke asked.

"N-No," Naruto said, holding on to Sasuke tighter.

"I want let you go under," Sasuke said.

"Y-You promise?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"I promise."

Naruto was quiet, but then he gave a hesitant nod and his grip on Sasuke loosened.

"O-Okay," he said, "but don't let me go."

Sasuke nodded and grabbed one of Naruto's hands. He moved the other from around his neck and then guided Naruto away from him.

Naruto closed his eyes, feeling small in all the water around.

"Open your eyes," Sasuke said, "Don't be afraid."

Naruto hesitantly opened his eyes.

"Just kick your feet and you'll stay above the water," Sasuke said.

Naruto did as he was told and kicked his feet. A small smile came on his face as he realized that he did stay above the water when he kicked his feet. Sasuke watched with amusement as Naruto started to get used to the water, but there still was the obstacle of getting Naruto to let go of his hand. After a few minutes of swimming, Sasuke decided that now was the best time.

"Now," he said, "I'm going to let you go."

Naruto's smile disappeared and a look of worry crossed his face.

"No" he said, fearfully.

"I won't let you go under," Sasuke said, "I promised, didn't I? You'll be okay."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, afraid and Sasuke slowly let go of the blonde's hand. Naruto kicked his feet just like he had when he had held Sasuke's hand, but he felt panicked now that Sasuke wasn't holding his hand.

Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto from behind as the blonde started to go under.

Naruto gasped and turned around, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke rubbed Naruto's back and tried to calm the now shaking blonde, but Naruto had had enough.

"Can we get out now?" he asked, "I want to get out."

Sasuke sighed and swam towards the edge with Naruto holding onto him tightly.

As soon as they reached the edge, Naruto jumped out of the lake and stepped away from the water.

"I-I'm going home," he said, walking away quickly.

Sasuke sighed and got out of the lake and then followed the blonde home.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked when they reached Naruto's house.

Naruto nodded.

"I-I'll be okay," he said, "I just need to rest. I'll be fine."

Sasuke frowned.

"Okay," he said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Naruto nodded and then went into his house. He then went to his window and watched as Sasuke walked away towards hid own house.

Naruto sighed and went to his room, throwing himself onto his bed. He had completely embarrassed himself today in front of Sasuke with his fear of the lake. He didn't like being afraid, but he just couldn't help it.

The next day, Sasuke came over and invited Naruto to go to the lake again and Naruto agreed, but this time, the blonde didn't go near the water. Sasuke frowned, but he could understand. The blonde was just nervous about the water and what had happened in his past wasn't helping.

Sasuke swam around the lake and Naruto watched with a slight frown on his face. He ducked under the water and Naruto felt his heart jump, but then Sasuke came back up and he calmed down. He didn't like it when Sasuke ducked under. It always made him think of him drowning.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, swimming to the edge of the lake, "Are you sure you don't want to come in? You can hold on to me like you did yesterday."

"I'm okay," Naruto said, looking at his feet.

Sasuke sighed and then swam out into the lake. Naruto watched and wondered what it would be like to swim again. Naruto edged closer to the lake and sat at the edge, staring at the water. He shook his head and stared out across the lake. What was he thinking? He couldn't go out into the lake.

He watched as Sasuke ducked under the water and Naruto's heart felt like it would burst, but as before Sasuke came back up. Naruto looked at the water sadly. He hated being afraid. He saw Sasuke's head go under the water again, but this time he stayed under. Naruto could feel his heart beat faster.

"Sasuke?" he called out, but the raven didn't come up.

Naruto forced himself to calm down. Maybe Sasuke was trying to scare him. After a few seconds, that theory was quickly dashed from his mind.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto looked out into the water and saw bubbles coming up a little ways away from the edge of the lake.

"Sasuke?!" he yelled, hoping the raven would come up, but he didn't.

Naruto looked at the water and then he looked at the bubbles. He had to help Sasuke. Naruto stuck his feet in the water and then jerked them back out. He was too scared. He looked at the bubbles and saw to his horror that there were none.

Naruto took a deep breathe and jumped into the lake. No matter how afraid he was he couldn't let Sasuke drown. Naruto swam to where he had seen the bubbles and found Sasuke at the bottom of the lake. The raven's eyes were closed. Naruto grabbed Sasuke from behind and lifted him out of the lake and swam to the edge of the lake.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried, shaking the raven's shoulders, "Sasuke, please wake up."

A cough came from Sasuke's mouth and he opened his eyes to see a smiling Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried, happily, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck, "I thought you…Never do that again."

Sasuke smirked and hugged Naruto back.

"I was wondering when you were going to come get me," he said.

Naruto pulled away and frowned at the boy in front of him.

"You mean you…"

Sasuke smirked.

Naruto glared at Sasuke and then swung his fist around, hitting the raven in the face.

"You baka!" Naruto yelled, "You could have died!"

"Well you saved me, didn't you?" Sasuke said, rubbing his cheek, "So it worked."

Naruto looked at Sasuke in disbelief.

"You did that to help me get over my fear?"

Sasuke nodded.

"You are either the stupidest person I have ever met or the sweetest," Naruto said, "but it was still pretty crazy either way."

Sasuke rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess," he said, a small smile gracing his features.

Naruto blushed slightly and smiled back.

"Thanks Sasuke…" he said, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck, "for trying anyway."

"Trying?"

Naruto smirked.

"I still don't like this lake," he said.

Sasuke frowned.

"Why did I even risk my life?" he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I don't know," Naruto said, smiling, "but now I'm hungry. Let's go get some ramen!"

Sasuke smiled.

"Okay," he said, "but after that we're coming back and you have to swim."

Naruto shivered.

"Do I have to?" he asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"You better be treating," Naruto said, pouting.

"Fine," Sasuke said, frowning.

"Oh cheer up," Naruto said.

Sasuke's frown deepened.

Naruto smiled and then without warning he leaned over and kissed Sasuke's cheek and ran away, giggling like a crazed fan girl.

Sasuke looked out after the blonde in shock, but then he smirked and ran after Naruto.

"He's going to pay for that," Sasuke thought.

**Well there it is… I know it probably sucked, but….don't be too hard on me. This was only my first try.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
